Polyarylene sulfide resin is an engineering plastic having excellent chemical resistance, heat resistance and mechanical properties. Therefore, the polyarylene sulfide resin is widely used in electric and electronic parts, vehicle parts, aircraft parts and housing equipment parts. However, the polyarylene sulfide resin has a defect that it is inferior in toughness and impact strength and produces a burr at the time of molding.
To solve this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a resin composition comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin and a polycarbonate resin. However, since polyphenylene sulfide resins which have been available on the market contain chlorine and sodium as impurities due to the restrictions of the polymer polymerization process, the polycarbonate resin greatly decomposes at the time of molding, and excellent characteristic properties are not developed.
Patent Document 2 proposes a polyphenylene sulfide resin having a low content of chlorine. However, the decomposition of a polycarbonate resin cannot be suppressed simply by using this polyphenylene sulfide having a reduced content of chlorine. To reduce the content of chlorine, a reaction process becomes complicated, thereby reducing cost competitiveness.
Patent Document 3 discloses polyphenylene sulfide having a low content of an alkali metal. However, this does not aim at modification with a polycarbonate resin and is inferior in cost competitiveness.
Further, Patent Document 4 discloses a resin composition comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin having a dispersion degree of not more than 2.5 and an alkali metal content of not more than 50 ppm and a thermoplastic resin. However, this does not aim at modification with a polycarbonate resin, particularly the suppression of a burr, and is unsatisfactory in terms of characteristic properties.